


七年之痒

by Axel007



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Summary: 最终他把那些早已龟裂的颜料扔掉，宛如他揉碎那三枝黄玫瑰一样心静如水。他搬进一整套的书籍，放在颜料腾出的地方。弟弟存在过的一切痕迹都被哥哥抹去，只剩下他的画还昭示着亡者的存在。他时常跌进那些画中，在汹涌的波涛中迷失。





	七年之痒

**Author's Note:**

> 清水，ooc，BE，大写的惨。  
> 嬴政受，嬴政受，嬴政受，重要的事情说三遍。

叮叮叮叮。

空中小姐打开话筒。

成蟜的睫毛动了动，四周的吵杂声将他从浅浅的睡眠中拽了回来。他长吸了口气，喉咙像是卡进什么，空调冷气难闻的味道同时窜入鼻腔。甜美的女声盖过为数不多的乘客们的骚动，他想伸个懒腰，毯子从腰上落到脚下，胳膊肘不合时宜地碰上了身边的女士。

他讨厌冷冰冰的提示音，以及突然破坏了安静的环境。

他拽掉耳里的耳机，电影已经放完了。十二个小时的飞行他一共看完了四部电影，最终支撑不住睡着。打了个哈欠，他站起身，揉着眼睛向出口处的通道走去，空姐们微笑着，他一概没有看见。

现在对他来说是凌晨，正的睡觉的好时间。

经过许许多多扶手电梯，当成蟜正好数到一千二百二十五步时走到了自己的行李面前。他背上自己的背包，像父亲第一次拥抱自己的长子那样庄重，接着够过一个灰色的旅行箱，拉出行李杆西下张望了一番。

没有人。他再次环顾，与他一班的乘客——那位被他不小心打到的女士——已经看到了来接机的人，一个西装革履的男人与一个四五岁的小女孩儿。女孩儿高兴地跑过去跳进自己母亲怀里，而男士则笑着接过她手中的旅行箱。

成蟜不明所以地自嘲一笑，揉了揉鼻子。

他背着背包，手里拖着一个巨大的行李箱。他听不见机场吵杂的声音。这是他所有的东西，他不确定自己一个人能不能在这个城市中活下来。

留学时艰苦的环境他应付过。为了学费，他给餐馆刷盘子，做过小时工，当过服务员。他只是不能忍受自己和哥哥在同一个城市，他却不愿意见自己。他爱他，可是四年前他一气之下走的太决绝，这让他哥哥伤透了心。

他曾经好几次饿过一顿饭，将饭前省下买来明信片寄给他。“我想你。”“树叶黄了。”“新年快乐。”……他从来没有回复过。久而久之他也不在乎了，投入到紧张的生活中。

然而这次回来，他却从未如此渴盼想要见到他。自己生活了十八年的城市竟然出乎意料的陌生。他想念维也纳一刻钟也不停息的乐声，想念自己蜗居的廉价公寓。他在来时说服自己不要去想他，但他高估了自己的心理。

 

他的耳朵在下了飞机后一直轰鸣。

 

他跌跌撞撞地走出出站口，围堵在道路线后的人群有的举着牌子，有的热烈地喊着某个人的名字，有的向不断涌出的人群投向渴盼的目光。

他不在这里。

他失望地垂下眼帘，没有埋怨他。是自己让他失望了，抛下家族产业选择虚无缥缈的艺术。他与叔父掐断了他的经济来源，以为他会知难而退，用不了两个月就会哭着回来。

起码自己坚持了下去。他们的计划落空了。

想到这儿他有些骄傲地挺了挺胸膛。他不用靠别人也能活下去。他不需要他哥哥，而或许他生气只是因为一直以来都需要自己照顾的小弟弟竟然向他证明了自己不需要他。这比他不告而别飞奔去维也纳更让他恼火。

他闭上眼睛感受消退了暑气变得凉爽的风。深吸一口气——一股说不上来的味道，尾气，汗味儿。

“嬴成蟜——”在走出出口时他的手突然被人拉住，下一刻，他感到自己肩上沉重的包被人往上提了提。此刻他已走到机场外，停靠着的巴士与出租车在暮色下一闪一闪。

他倒抽一口气，后退一步护住自己的背包——这里面放着他所有的画具。当看到来者惊讶有不知所措的熟悉面孔后他悬着的心陡然放下。“一个人其实也蛮好”的念头他前一刻还在想，现在立刻飞到了九霄云外。他扑过去，紧紧抱住这个男人的脖子，大口嗅着他身上的味道。

他四年没见过他了啊。

“……亲爱的小弟弟，你能松一松手吗？我喘不上气了。”

他在他背后狠狠擂了他一拳。“别这么喊我，我不小了。”

虽然这么说，他还是松开了他哥哥。当嬴政伸出手想帮他提行李时，他躲了一下。

他哥哥笑着问：“装着什么？你要这么看着它？”

“——我的画具。”他拖长了声调回答，倔强地抬起头观察着他哥哥的神情。他的笑一闪，原本愉悦的表情在纷纷亮起的路灯下逐渐消失。

他们没有再说一句话，沉默地走到车边。他哥哥突然提议：“我们去走走？”

他点点头。于是他哥哥让司机将行李先送回去，自己则带着他上了一辆出租车。

嬴政阖上车门，脸色看起来有几分不悦。成蟜不敢说什么，他知道自己哥哥还在生气——天知道他有多难哄。

他报出一个地名，随后侧过身去看路边急驰而过的风景。灯光落在他眼睛里，玄黑的瞳孔中央散发出偏红的色泽。他哥哥出奇地漂亮——当然，这也可能是他自从儿时就格外迷恋那张脸的缘故。他喜欢在无数个夜晚他们其中一个爬上另一个的床的时光。

成蟜沉浸在自己的思绪里，他知道他哥哥也一样。一直到目的地他们都没有再说一句话。他哥哥付了钱，沉默地跳下车。

成蟜无声地跟上他。

“你还好吗？”他尝试着开口询问。

他哥哥扫了他一眼，冷哼一声。

成蟜无语。他们默默地走在海滨公园的小路上，咸咸的海风吹起来。四下无人，他突然抓住他哥哥的腰，把他摁在了一旁的栏杆上。

“嬴政，”他呢喃，“哥哥。”

“你发什么疯？……”

他弟弟突然用力地吻了上来，好像他还是一个青涩的小伙子，笨拙地向自己的恋人表白。他的吻技还是那么差劲。嬴政的话语噎在喉咙里，他轻哼两声，却舍不得推开他。

他四年没见到他了啊。

对，对……他们深爱着对方，不止是兄弟情。在成蟜十八岁的那天，比他大三年的哥哥让他彻底成了一个男人。他们在床上打闹，与对方纠缠在一起，最后留下了一张脏兮兮皱巴巴的床单。

“我想你。”他抱住他哥哥，松开他的舌头低语，“我好想好想你。”

嬴政回了他一个拥抱，好像要把他揉进体内那样用力。

他的手指拂过他脑袋后柔软的头发，好像小时候他做了无数次的那样，“我还没原谅你呢。”

弟弟不在乎。他哥哥又在撒谎。在无关紧要的小事上他总是不肯直截了当地告诉自己他真实的心情。从他们第一次遇见对方时他就知道，听他的话你得反着猜。

他们拥抱了好久，好像要把这四年的份给补回来一样。这个动作一直维持到嬴政的朋友们恰好路过时。

他们讪讪地分开，沉默了一会儿，嬴政才淡淡开口：“他是我弟弟。”

成蟜的手还拉着他的。他站在他身后，好像一个怯生生的孩子。嬴政心底有些好笑，还有一股莫名的安慰感。他弟弟还依恋他，他还需要自己，那么为什么又要急着从自己身边逃离呢？

当他的朋友打趣了一番走后，成蟜想起什么似的，突然问道：“以前的……家还在吗？”

他们所在的道路与多年前的他们走的是同一条。有时父母会带他们来这个公园散步，但更多时候是他们自己来。儿时的他们跑跑跳跳，他好像又看见了当年的景象。

“在。”他的眼底藏着笑。他弟弟曾经在这里住了十八年，直到父亲去世都倔强地留在那栋房子里——当年他才十岁，于是嬴政，还有他的后母，都一直住了下来。

他弟弟的眼里放出光彩：“哥，我们回去看看好不好？我还留着钥匙呢。”

嬴政点头。他知道他回留着钥匙。他不在的时候，自己生日，或者新年他总是会回去，希望打开那扇门他逃离到世界另一头的弟弟会重新出现在他眼前，给他一个惊喜。可他一次次地失望了。他知道他一个人过的很艰难，别说机票钱，活下来都是个问题。他偷偷往他账户里打过钱，但每次去查的时候总是一分也不少。他不知道自己弟弟是再没有去看过账户还是不屑使用。

可是现在没关系了，他们有彼此。当他们打开那扇门后都被霉味呛了口气。里面还算干净，嬴政偶尔也会让人去打扫打扫——对这栋房子他总是不知所措。已经没人住了，他似乎不该再打扫；可是他舍弃不了它，就像舍弃不了过去的记忆。

成蟜在黑暗中摸索着打开灯。灯光闪了闪，最终还是开了。于是嬴政听到了他弟弟响亮的笑，好像这是件意义重大可以与自己得到去维也纳艺术学院学习的机会媲美。

“你笑什么？”嬴政拉上门的一瞬间便被自己弟弟扑在了门上，他无奈地伸手抚摸他的脑袋，他弟弟将他横抱起来，笑得几乎喘不过气。

“我爱你，我爱你，嬴政。”他答非所问，将他抱向卧室，“你还记得吗？当年父亲把你们领回家的时候就是在这里。——天哪，我好爱你。”

“我记得，我记得，快把我放下来。”嬴政在他臂弯里张惶地挣扎。他弟弟松开手，弯腰抗起他的腰打开卧室门，与他一起重重地倒在曾经他们的床上。

不堪重负的床发出一声哀嚎，抖落一圈浮灰。

“谢谢，”嬴政捂着自己撞到的脑袋小声埋怨。成蟜抱住他，将企图爬起来的哥哥再次压了下去。他的吻雨点一样落下来，等嬴政的态度缓和下来后伸手去解嬴政的衣扣。

嬴政挣扎了几下，最后还是妥协地放松下来任由他折腾。他的身体还记得成蟜，它知道这是那个曾经与自己水乳交融的人。他身上的味道让他着迷，他推不开他。

更何况他们四年都没见面了。

他有些伤感地闭上眼睛，他弟弟咬着他的侧颈，双手着急地解开他的腰带。他的上半身已经被大狗一样在自己身上蹭来蹭去的成蟜扒光了。裸体接触冰凉的空气，他久违地打了个寒颤。

“哥，”他跪在他腰上，手指挑逗地拂过他的乳尖，——他哥哥硬了，“我不在的时候，你有想我吗？”

嬴政伸手拽住他的领子把他从自己身上扯下去，翻身狠狠压住他。“闭嘴好好吻我。”他咬住他弟弟的唇，双手套弄着他腿间的性/器。他四年没做过了，动作有些生疏，可是成蟜还是发出一声舒坦的呻吟。他主动脱下自己的衣服，伸出舌头与他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

他抱紧他，嬴政在他耳边呢喃：“答应我，你再也不会离开了。”

成蟜点头：“好。”

 

 

他现在坐在一条拥挤的游轮上。一个背包，一个巨大的手提箱，他的全部家当。与十年前他来时一样。

咸咸的海风吹动他脑后柔软的黑发。他拧开一瓶矿泉水，咕嘟咕嘟地灌下去。一条蜿蜒的水流从他唇边滑下去，一直流动他衣领里。他穿着白衬衫，还有牛仔裤，像一个十几岁的孩子一样。但他知道自己已经不小了。他想起自己哥哥，西装革履，出入在各个上层聚会上。他会优雅地捏住鸡尾酒，眨着他漂亮的眼睛灌下去。他爱他，但他的耐心在一去不复返的时光中已经磨光了。

 

 

“哥，你能搬过来和我一起住吗？”

在某一次性爱后的拥抱中，成蟜突然问。那套原本无人居住的房子给了他，于是成蟜可以安心画他的油画。

嬴政在他臂弯里翻了个身，手指绕到他脑袋后，好笑地问：“为什么你不搬过来？”

成蟜显得略微紧张。“你不愿意和我在一起？”

“我当然愿意，”嬴政在他脸颊边落了一个吻，眼里的温柔机几乎要把成蟜溺毙在里面，“我当然愿意和我弟弟挤在一个窄小的公寓里，谁让我弟弟没什么安全感呢？”

“闭嘴，”他弟弟用力捂住他的嘴，觉得不够又吻了上去，“有的时候你还是不说话比较可爱。”

 

 

之后他们住在了一起。嬴政搬过来的那天成蟜给了他一个扎着蝴蝶结的盒子。嬴政摇了摇，有点重，里面有东西在叫。

他侧耳听了听，接着咧嘴笑了。

“一只狗？成蟜，你要送我一只狗？”他放下盒子拆开包装，将一只小金毛抱出来。它摇摇脑袋，在嬴政腿上乱爬。

成蟜点点头，摆出一副可怜巴巴的样子。“哥，我觉得我们家需要一只宠物。”

“说的好听，是你自己想养吧？”嬴政拍拍它的脑袋，笑着回答，接着又道，“行啊，我没意见。反正我一般都不在家，让它陪陪你吧。”

“你最好了，”成蟜开怀一笑，在嬴政唇上落下一个吻。嬴政别过脑袋，轻哼着扫了他一眼，“你想好名字了吗？”

成蟜一愣，眼睛一刮瞄到了窗外郁郁葱葱的扶苏花。“扶苏吧。”他随口答道。这时嬴政已经将金毛翻了过来。他低头端详了一会儿，突然道：“成蟜，这是个男孩儿，别起这个女孩儿的名字。”

“扶苏怎么就不是男孩儿名了？”小家伙噘起嘴，不悦地将金毛抱到自己怀里，“我说是就是。”

他的眼睛一眨一眨，好像破碎的流光。嬴政从不怀疑他弟弟身上有着浓烈的艺术气息，随意的穿着，乱糟糟的发型，脸上沾着的颜料，还有那双星辰一样的眼睛。

“你今年幼儿园毕业吗？”嬴政用大拇指抹去他脸上的颜料，借机嘲讽一下自己弟弟，可随后他便摆正了神色，“那就叫扶苏吧。”

 

 

 

现在他走在码头上，踱着步子让皮鞋与木板接触发出好听的声响——这多少有些戏剧性的讽刺。他目送自己弟弟所在的轮船渐行渐远。成蟜朝他挥挥手，嬴政没有回，他从口袋里掏出一根烟点上。沉默的火光一亮，飘出一缕淡淡的烟雾。码头已经逐渐喧哗起来，黎明的火光在天边燃烧，巨大的轮船破开黑色的镜面。

他从未见过码头的朝阳。

 

 

一天回家后，他看到空荡荡的墙上挂上了一幅画。

一个男人。他逆着光，单手抚在公寓的门上。走廊上耀眼的白灯散发出炽眼的光芒。他画的是自己。嬴政的脑海突然闪过这个念头。四年以来他无数次做过这个动作。

可是，这没有道理。他摇摇脑袋。成蟜不知道，他不知道自己来这里看过，他也不知道自己会摆出什么样的动作。

“我画的是你。”他弟弟站到他身边，与他一起望向这幅画。他递给他一杯啤酒，嬴政接过抿了一口。

“我梦见过这样的你，在维也纳。”他说，“你看上去好难过。我走过去抱住你，可是你消失了。”

他知道他们间有一点特殊的心灵感应。

在雷声炸响的一瞬间他们会在同一刻醒来，在喝下一杯柠檬水时另一个会率先说出有没有放糖，在别人找不到其中一个时另一个会率先找到他。这种亲密的关系随着年龄的增长而逐渐沉睡，但并不是消失。在某个特殊的时候它还是将他们联系在一起——成蟜不告而别的时候嬴政从梦中跳起来去追他，结果只晚了一刻钟。

“现在我在你眼前，”他回答，“再和我说一次。”

他弟弟轻轻笑了，但还是从背后抱住他的腰，柔软的薄唇轻轻摩挲着他的侧颈。“我爱你，我永远不会离开你。”他知道他想说的是“哥，你才是那个没有安全感的”，他听见他弟弟心里那个快来的孩子这么说。“永远。”他再次强调了那个期限。

他从没怀疑过他的心。

桌上的花瓶里插着两三枝鲜红的玫瑰。桌下，扶苏搭耸着耳朵抬起脑袋看了他们一眼，摇摇尾巴接着睡。

他从成蟜的怀抱里挣脱开来，不小心一脚踩到他弟弟扔在地上的画笔。成蟜哎呦一声蹲下去捡起，嬴政后退一步，脚下又是一声卡擦。

“别动。”他弟弟的声音微微提高了，于是嬴政只好小心翼翼地避开地上散落一地的画笔，帮他捡起塞进水桶里。

“把你的东西收一收。”嬴政提议。成蟜感兴趣地一眯眼，反问：“你嫌弃我，哥？”

“……踩着你的画笔，你不心疼吗？”

“心疼你的脚？”——他当然心疼了。刚刚他的表情就像吃了胡萝卜一样——他弟弟最讨厌的东西。来不及反驳，成蟜已经将他推倒在沙发上，欺身上来亲吻他了。

扶苏发出一阵被吵醒的呜咽。嬴政意识到自己的狗还看着，克制住想瘫倒在成蟜怀里任他折腾的欲望推开他。“扶苏还在呢，成蟜。”

他弟弟不悦地努了努嘴，随即又笑了。他将嬴政放在自己肩上扛起来，直往卧室走去：“好好，我们不在孩子面前做。”

他说这话只是为了揶揄哥哥，嬴政的手却重重地一紧。

成蟜将他不安分的哥哥摔在床上，古老的床板发出一声响亮的呻吟。他哥哥被摔得不轻，揉着腰大骂自己养出一个白眼狼。成蟜扑过去帮他揉着，直到他的骂声变成舒服的哼唧。卧室外扶苏被那声巨响吵地吠叫起来，在卧室外扒着房门。

成蟜抬起头，双手撑在嬴政肩头。他屏息听了一会儿，笑着俯下身亲吻嬴政的锁骨。“别管它，它吃醋了。”

“吃醋什么？”天，别告诉嬴政他弟弟和狗都有心灵感应。

“我们这么亲密，把它一个人丢在门外。”

嬴政闻言微微起身，却被成蟜压下去：“不许动，想想你弟弟还硬着呢。”

他故意的，故意说出这样的话让自己脸红。

“小混蛋。”他低低地骂了一句，不去管扶苏让成蟜折腾起自己的身子。

黎明的时候他从酣睡中醒来。他弟弟站在拉开的窗帘前，赤裸着上身凝望被高楼遮挡住的天空。

“哥，你有没有想过我们能要个孩子？”他没有回头。嬴政坐起身，他揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，他弟弟睡糊涂了。

“你说什么胡话，我们都是男人……”还是兄弟。同父异母的兄弟。

“……。”他弟弟转过身重新趴回到床上，在他额头上留下一个吻，“早安，哥哥。”

他迷糊地回道：“早安，成蟜。”不知为何他觉得转身的那一瞬间他弟弟脸上有些落魄。他想问他，但成蟜已经转身走了出去。他听到打火的声音，煎鸡蛋的味道充满他的鼻腔。

 

 

他坐在海边的一个小旅馆里，钢笔划过粗糙的纸张留下一串黑白的花纹。他从小就好奇为什么这些看似毫无疑义的笔画能传达交换人们闹钟的思想，又或者他会问自己，我们脑海中的想法究竟是受什么驱使而诞生。他乱乱地想，写完了这封莫名其妙的信。署名时他稍稍犹豫，接着郑重而又怪异地写上了自己的大名。没有前缀，三个分开的字符单调地陈列着，好像他们从此错过的人生。

“当这一切陷入沉寂时，你想过我们的世界最终会怎样吗？红月就要降临，你觉得那会是世界末日的前兆吗？哈利奎恩是戏剧中的一个丑角，曾经一个著名的演员将自己变成了他。他戴着面具吃饭，戴着面具睡觉，好像他本来就是哈利奎恩。他的家人耸耸肩，继续与他生活在一起。”

 

 

他们偶尔也会争吵。

“嬴成蟜，把你的画笔收拾收拾。”

每次晚归他的身上都带着一身酒气。他踉跄着，踢开自己路上所有的障碍物。他弟弟在看到他时倒抽一口凉气，蹲下身心疼地捡起自己所有散落一地的画笔。

“站住。”“哼。”现在他的头脑不清楚，狠狠地踢翻了他的油彩。他觉得委屈，还有一阵莫名的烦躁。他知道他爱自己，可是他最终选择了绘画而不是他。如果他硬逼着成蟜放下画笔，他是不是不会再爱自己？

他弟弟沉默地推开他，抱起自己的画具收到柜子里，抬起头倔强地看着他哥哥。扶苏在他们两之间摇着尾巴打转，好像也闻到他们之间浓浓的火药味。

“你怎么不去肏你的画？”他凝望着他，突然咧嘴一笑，伸手拿过成蟜画架上的画。他才画了一半，是一只漂亮的金毛。他突然舍不得撕了，鼻尖酸酸的，有点想哭。

他弟弟像是一尊石像，静静伫立在他面前一言不发。他看看他，又看看他手里的画，突然上前一步拉住他的手：“你醉了。”

“我没有！”他朝他弟弟吼回去，奋力甩开他的手，“你从来都没为我想过！你走的时候连说都不说……”

他用力抱住他哥哥，手里的画被他的身体碾辗过去多了一道皱褶。他还是一言不发，任由哥哥奋力挣扎着推开他。扶苏嚎叫着，摇着尾巴发出尖细的声音。他最终回抱住成蟜抚在他肩膀上。他哭了，抓住他的衣服好像溺水的人抓住救命的稻草。

“……混蛋……”泪流满面。正当成蟜轻抚他的后背时，他感到自己的喉咙间涌上一堆酸涩的流性固体，在发出一声干呕声后他推开成蟜，单手捂住嘴向卫生间冲去。

那天夜晚他弟弟陪着他，抚摸他的后背让他在呕吐后喝下醒酒的姜汤。他在弟弟的帮助下洗了个痛苦的澡，最后二人倒在床上时都发出一声劳累的呻吟。

他弟弟突然抱住他：“我爱你。”

“——你说什么胡话。”嬴政摇摇头，他想推开成蟜，却手脚无力。扶苏从半掩的卧房外钻进来，跳上床趴在他们之间。它压到了嬴政，正高兴得甩着尾巴，为主人的和好而高兴。

“——你好，大金毛。”嬴政在这一刻突然笑了。他感到幸福，他感到自己有个温暖的家。

嬴政伸手挠了挠扶苏的下巴，接着又挠了挠成蟜的，向他道歉：“抱歉，我的小弟弟，我知道你爱我。”

他不悦地噘起嘴打掉他的手，眼里闪烁着认真的光芒，“以后别喝了，你身上的味道真不好闻。”

他哑然失笑：“这可不行，你知道这是为了应酬。”

“我知道，”他抱紧他，脑袋枕在他哥哥的臂弯里——这个动作他们从小就这样做，直到现在也没改过来，“……你辞职，我养你。”

“……你给我待在家里好好画画，我不许我弟弟再去某个肮脏的角落刷盘子。”——他曾经告诉过他那四年他为了学费与公寓租金怎样干活，像骡子推磨一样使力气。成蟜为这个比喻而得意，嬴政却陷入沉默，一分钟后告诉他你不要再说了，谁都可以活得这么累唯独我弟弟不行。

“编辑部有意为我办画展，我可以卖画——”

他的另一只手搭上他的脑袋，止住了他弟弟带着几分天真傻气的话语。

“你给我听着，我有义务照顾好你。现在闭上嘴好好睡觉。”他狠狠瞪了他一眼，不再管成蟜。他困极了，上下眼皮直打架。

“好吧，谁让你比我早出生三年。晚安，哥哥。”他在他唇上落下一个吻，闭上眼睛嗅了一口他身上的酒味。

“晚安，”他嘟嚷着，“还有你，大狗狗。”

 

 

他将信寄出去后裹上风衣。接近午夜，街道上几乎没有什么人。街边公园古老的围墙摇摇欲坠，郁郁苍苍的蔷薇攀附其上。青铜骑士像拿着剑指着苍茫的天空。

蔷薇的花季只有一星期。

夜里漂泊起了一点小雨。他跑到一个关着门的教堂边，裹着风衣站在屋檐下躲雨。

淅淅沥沥，哗啦哗啦。

彩绘的玻璃窗在雨点映照下反射出一点动人的光芒。

 

 

不知何时他们开始疏远。

他晚归，照例去把胃里的东西吐出，接过成蟜抵来的手帕擦擦嘴，漱口后吃一点东西垫垫胃。

成蟜不敢再把画具拿出来。当听到他的脚步声后他会赶紧锁上画室的门，静静地看着他哥哥开门进来。

这是他们的七年之痒。

之后还有第八年。

“这么多年都是我在养你，现在我连自己家都不能进了？”

“你会撕光我的画。”

“啪！”他狠狠刮了他弟弟一个巴掌，接着抱住双臂，靠在被颜料画满的墙壁边冷笑，“如果没有我，你现在指不准守着你的艺术死在某个流浪汉聚集的街头。”

他始终没还手。扶苏狂吠着，嬴政抬腿踢了它一脚，骂了一句：“管好你的畜生。”

成蟜蹲下身，将委屈呜咽着的扶苏抱在怀里。他们一起抬头望着嬴政，那目光让他愧疚，但他恼火于承认。

“你过来。”他点上烟，拎起成蟜的衣领单手撑住他的脸，将烟头向他曾经吻过无数遍的黑眼睛刺去。

 

 

第九年。

他将扶苏送了出去。

嬴政回到家，发现属于扶苏的小窝与狗粮全部消失不见。

“扶苏呢？”他阴恻恻地一笑，“你终于把你的畜生买给屠宰场了吗？”

“送走了。”他说，忽略了那些他不想听的话，“我不想它看见我们争吵。”

把你的笔放下，站到我身边来，我保证我们不再争吵。他想这么说，可现在已经太晚了。

他爱他的画胜过自己，始终如此。

最终他什么也没说。

他还是会在他生日那天在餐桌上的花瓶里插上黄玫瑰。这个传统与他们在一起的时间同样长久，“美好的祝福，”第一年他狡㸃地笑，心平气和地玩儿了个文字游戏，“和纯洁的友谊。”

然而他什么也没表示。索然无味地去洗漱然后睡觉，连一句话都没有说。

他头一次感到他的冷漠。哪怕是他一个人艰难地成长在维也纳，他一封信也不回给自己的时候都没这么认为过。

他一直以为他哥哥都是深爱自己的，他坚信着不过是七年之痒的延续，总有一天他们能应付过去。

而现在他不敢这么认为。

 

 

第十年。

“分手吧。”

当嬴政难得很早回来提出这个时成蟜一点也不意外，或者说这一年来他一直在等这句话。只是这个日子都点巧，不知是不是哥哥别有用心——他们在一起第十九年的开始。

他没有回答，好像塞满都没有听见。嬴政倚在门沿上，缓缓吐出一口气，抬眼偏过头。

“我们都放过彼此吧。”

“让我再为你买一束玫瑰。”

嬴政微感讶异，他缄默着点点头。

于是成蟜飞奔出去，走过楼道时他急促的脚步声清晰可闻。

太阳落山后他踏着夜幕回来，郑重其事地将三枝黄玫瑰插进黑色的花瓶。

嬴政站在他身后，盯了半晌，走出家门。成蟜看到司机的车在街道上闪烁着橘黄的光芒。

他顺带还买了第二天最早的船票，接着默默打开柜子收拾东西。

那天嬴政没有陪他，晚上继续投身于交际应酬中，直到凌晨两点才回来。成蟜一如既往地抚摸他的脊背，帮他递毛巾递姜汤。

他扶他上床，最后一次抚摸他的身体。成蟜知道没人比他更熟悉自己哥哥的身子，没人比他更懂要什么时候碰他。昏昏欲睡中嬴政抱住成蟜的肩膀，下身紧紧含住他的硕大，打着颤承受他的每一次重击。他呻吟着，有种回到十年前的错觉。

凌晨四点时他们出发，嬴政执意要跟他一起去码头。

“你的眼睛都红了，留在这好好睡一觉吧。”

他的手在成蟜脑后打个转，接着不轻不重地拍下来，好像小时候那样：“你是我唯一的亲人，我必须得去。”

成蟜将钥匙从钥匙扣上取下放在门口的柜子上。挂在墙上的白板曾经写满了他们恩爱甜蜜的话语，现在却只剩一片空落落的灰白。成蟜看了自己生活了一辈子的家最后一眼，接着领起包转身离开。

   

 

他听见身后人慌张的惊叫。他听见时间滴滴答答地流淌。他听见风声，还有与家乡如出一辙的浪声。冰冷的水没过他的口鼻，他打了个寒颤。时间，夜晚，雨水。

他不知道他哥哥怎么样。

 

 

他接到电话后立刻飞去了都灵。他知道他又晚了一步，前一天他弟弟已经死了。他最终还是错过了他。

他找到他弟弟生前——他居然会用这个词——所住的旅馆。他说明他是那个溺水而亡的哥哥，现在来领他的遗物。所有人都偷偷朝他投来好奇的目光。

他懒得理他们。潜意识中他并不相信自己弟弟会死。他一定还活着，他弟弟没傻到会轻生。

他咬着牙，脚步沉重，打开他弟弟在一天前打开过的房门。东西还没有收，乱七八糟的衣服丢得到处都是。正对窗口的方向架着一台画架，上面放着他未完的画。

朝阳。

他没由来地感到愤怒。直到最后一刻他爱的还是他的画而不是自己。他想撕了它，可是当他的手触碰到粗糙的釉面时他却放弃了。这是他弟弟的最后一张画，是在四处辗转时画下的。他将它取下认真地端详一番，想要寻找一点成蟜的心情。

他看到深蓝的海，和金黄的日光。

他丢开它，深吸一口气捂住脸瘫坐在床上。他拿过一个枕头，贪婪地盖在脸上寻找着成蟜的味道。他困了。他梦见成蟜，他坠落在冰冷的河水里，涣散地告诉他：哥哥，我好冷。

他没敢去见那具被河水泡烂的尸体。他来的时候领拎着一个松松垮垮的包，回来时则多了沉重的画板与一罐骨灰。

他已经许久与梦绝缘，但现在他频繁地梦见成蟜。儿时的，年少的，青年的，成年的。——他的记忆也就止步于此了。

他搬回了一年前才搬出的公寓。黄玫瑰还插在原来的地方，只是业已干枯。他在弥漫着淡淡霉味与灰尘的屋子里手足无措地站着，好像在等待某个不知何时出现的人。

他仿佛回到了多年前，但心知肚明早已不是曾经的那个人。墙上的画暗示他时光飞逝。小时候成蟜曾经拉住他纤细的胳膊，告诉他这里曾经挂的是父母的结婚照，现在被嬴政母亲与成蟜父亲的结婚照取代。

嬴政仰望了一会儿，接着打开画室的门去收拾他的画。

他将扶苏接了回来。它倒还记得自己，快乐地呜咽着迎接它的回归。扶苏吐着舌头跟他回到了它的第一个家。嬴政还记得当年的礼物。淡紫的包装纸，深蓝的绸带。

扶苏高兴地甩着尾巴在屋内跑了一圈，最后又跑回嬴政面前，用棕色的眼睛凝望着他，好像在询问那个会给他喂粮带他散步的大男孩去哪儿了。嬴政微微摇摇头，轻声对扶苏说道：“他死了。我弟弟死了。”滚烫的泪水溢出眼眶。这是他得知成蟜死讯后第一次流泪。他从身边的包里拿出装着成蟜骨灰的罐子，轻轻摆放在扶苏面前，伸手努力抹干自己的泪水露出一个笑：“现在我们都到家了。”

他抽噎着，一句话也说不完整。扶苏好像明白了，它嗅嗅那个罐子，绕到嬴政怀里舔干他的泪水，毛茸茸的身子紧靠住嬴政。嬴政抱紧扶苏，哭得像个孩子。

“他死了。我弟弟死了。”他重复着这句话，迟来的疼痛这时才敲击上他的心。他想起自己第一次进这个家门的时候，成蟜站在卧室门口，戒备地望着入侵自己家的不速之客。父亲接过嬴政手里的包，将他带进成蟜的卧室。

第一个晚上他睡在成蟜身边，听到那个孩子翻来覆去的声音。他一夜没睡，他知道。

尽管如此，他还是以一个哥哥最纯正的爱来对待这个从未见过的弟弟。

好在他们合得来。成蟜从不喊他的母亲妈妈，他喊阿姨；却亲热地喊他哥哥让他伸手拍他的后脑勺拽他的头发。他爱他，从他还不明白什么是爱情之前就爱上了他。他弟弟一直不懂他哥哥对他过分的宠爱，直到哥哥吻上他，明白地说出自己心声。

后来他将成蟜送去了公墓，偶尔抽空会去送花。

直到这时候他才突然发觉自己根本不知道成蟜喜欢什么花。他往花瓶里插的永远都是玫瑰，火红的，鹅黄的，雪白的，粉红的，湛蓝的……他知道他喜欢玫瑰。其中又最喜欢黄玫瑰。

他现在才知道三朵黄玫瑰的含义是对不起。那三枝干枯的玫瑰到现在还留在家里，那是他爱人最后一次送他的花。他想问他为什么要和他说对不起。一直以来任性的都是自己才对，他比自己更像一个哥哥。

他丢掉上一次送来的花束，将包装好的白玫瑰放在他的墓前。他觉得自己应该说些什么，却没什么好说的。日子一天天过去索然无味，每天都重复着昨天的脚步。他想起成蟜在的时候。那个随性的孩子会为了他去照着菜谱认真地学做饭，可他从来不收拾自己的画具，总是扔得到处都是——每次要用的时候还都能找到。

嬴政静默了一会儿，最终艰涩地开口，手指抚上冰冷的墓碑就像抚摸他弟弟的脑袋那样温柔。

“我很好，除了想你。”

 

 

两年后扶苏也死了。

一条狗的寿命大概是十五岁。它是走的时候十三岁。

窗外的扶苏早已枯死，只剩下褐色的木条。嬴政回顾自己空荡荡的家，突然觉得自己什么都不剩。

他搬了出去，将房子租给了一个学画的年轻学生。他的生活落魄，这多多少少让他想起了自己年轻的弟弟。——后来他把他所有卖出的画都买了回来，用玻璃框裱好挂满了自己的新家——一栋大得让人手足无措的别墅。

每天早上醒来时他仍然不习惯，经常想不起自己身在何处。他还会下意识地伸手去摸身边的人，揉着眼睛大声对空荡荡的屋子喊早安成蟜。他闭上眼猜测他弟弟是不是又是一夜没睡，将窗帘拉开凝望被高楼切割的苍穹。他想像他恋人就站在厨房里，为他做煎鸡蛋加小麦粥的标准早餐。经过厨房时他会停下脚步，望着紧闭的门突然来一句：“成蟜，我想吃切片面包。”但是他等了好久也等不到回答，于是他只好去洗漱。

他弟弟像个幽灵一样盘旋在他心中。他忘不掉他。他现在总是想起过去的种种，他捏着香烟烧他弟弟漂亮的眼睛。扶苏扑上来咬住他颈部的衣服，喉咙深处吐出一串恶毒的低吼。成蟜把扶苏牵进狗屋里，踩灭了烟头将还未反应过来的哥哥从地上拉起来。他后悔自己的行为，怎么也不明白当初自己为什么要这么做。他爱他弟弟，其中最爱的就是他那双妖娆的黑眼睛。还好扶苏阻止了自己，否则他会后悔死，恨不得抠出自己的眼睛来偿还成蟜的。

他第一次抽烟也是和成蟜在一起。

那时他们父母都还活着。嬴政偷了父亲的烟与成蟜躲在房间里点燃了烟头。哥哥逞着兄长的威风深吸了一口，强忍住咳嗽的欲望将剩下的递给成蟜。弟弟胆怯地接过，吸了一口后被呛出声。哥哥笑着去拍弟弟的背，口鼻中飞着青色的烟。

在共分了一根烟后成蟜变得格外讨厌烟味，嬴政倒不那么觉得。可是为了弟弟他再也没碰过烟——直到他们同居的第七年。他疯狂地抽烟，喝酒，他知道成蟜讨厌这个，可他弟弟驯服得一句话也不说，只有提到他的画时他才会像一只被踩着尾巴的猫跳起来维护。他爱的是他的画，不是这个喜欢上自己弟弟的哥哥。

他知道自己不是个好哥哥，但是已经晚了。那个一直容忍他的人死了。嬴政想是不是自己害死了他——他失去不了哥哥，就像嬴政也不能失去自己弟弟一样。

他结婚了。毕竟他也不算小，是时候成立一个新家庭。他必须忘记成蟜，否则他迟早会被他的幽灵逼疯。

他扔掉了他弟弟的所有遗物，只留下他的画具与画，还有插着三枝黄玫瑰的花瓶。

 

 

每天早上身边有人的感觉真好，哪怕不是自己想要的人。他惝恍地伸出手，抚摸身边妻子柔软的身体，笨拙地俯下身亲吻：“早安。”成蟜。最后两个音节被他卡在喉咙里，滚动一圈然后咽下。

当他的小儿子五岁时打碎了书房里古老的漆黑的花瓶。他像一只惊弓之鸟一样跑过来找爸爸，怕妈妈发现后会责骂他。嬴政的心一紧，好像有什么东西彻底遗失了一样空荡荡地疼痛。好像心里被塞满了棉花，胀痛又空旷。

被打碎的花瓶再也找不回来了，就像死去的人再也活不过来。

他拿来扫帚将花瓶的碎皮全部扫干净倒进垃圾桶里。他捡起那三根黄玫瑰，眼前浮现出成蟜抓起外衣跌跌撞撞跑出去的背影。他的耳畔回响起他急促的脚步，可是一切都迟了，这些都是幻觉。他弟弟死了十年。

他将那些黄玫瑰揉碎，伸手一起扔进垃圾筒。

比他大两年的大儿子自从入学起就抱怨自己的名字为什么像个女孩儿，这让他总是被同学们取笑。

嬴政倚靠在书房的皮革椅上抚摸他柔软的黑发，右手在他脑后打个旋拍了一下。时光好像又重现了。他认真地告诉他：不，扶苏是个男孩儿的名字。这是一个人告诉我的，我永远不会怀疑他的话。

那年成蟜的墓地到期了。嬴政没想再去给自己向往自由的弟弟买一块地把他埋起来。

他把枯萎的玫瑰扔掉，抱着骨灰盒去了城市另一头的公园。他走过曾经抱着成蟜走过无数次的小路，青石板已经有些驳碎了。他看见他弟弟带着扶苏在晚风中一同散步，看见他在夜幕下踮起脚深吻他，看见他牵着他的手走过这条路，看见多年以前他们一家人周末带着鱼竿来钓鱼。他希望这条路长得没有尽头，但他走得再慢都必须面对离别。最后他在烧得轰轰烈烈的火烧云下将木质的骨灰盒与骨灰一起扔进了咸涩如泪湖的大海，平息下来的波涛将那个小小的木盒卷进蓝红相间的海浪深处，水面上破开一道黑色的痕迹，像极了他目送他乘坐渡轮离开的场景。

“我爱你，”他低语，那些话脱口就被吹散成流萤，“再见，永别，——我爱你。对不起，对不起，对不起。”

他结婚太迟，最好的年华全给了一个错误的人。当他的孩子们终于长大时他仿佛看见了年轻的自己，还有年轻的成蟜。

他的小儿子很喜欢画画，据他自己所说是因为家里一直挂着的油画的原因。嬴政不再阻止，他觉得自己仿佛陷入了一个轮回，只是他已经垂垂老去，看不到成蟜回来的那一天了。

他的家人从不知道他有个死去的弟弟，嬴政从未向他们提起过。直到有一天小儿子胡亥端详一幅挂在他书房的话时突然拍手笑了：“这张画的是父亲啊。”他找到右下角飘逸的署名，询问嬴政：“父亲，这个成蟜是谁？你的朋友吗？”

时隔多年，当他听到这个名字后心底依旧清晰地感到一阵剧烈的疼痛。他刚刚搬来的那几年里是他一生中最快乐的时光。成蟜喜欢从他身后抱紧他，把他放到厨房的壁台上吻他。他说自己得把四年来的份全部补回来，加上利息。

嘿，那时候他们甚至都有自己的宠物了好吗。他们真像一个家。

“……对，他是我一个死去的朋友……”他们在一起了大半辈子——对成蟜来说则是几乎一辈子，可最后他还是以他哥哥的名义去认领尸体，现在他则变成了朋友。可恶，他从见到他第一眼起就爱他啊，他好想承认一次，他是他爱人。哪怕只有一次。

“……我爱过他。可他死了。”

嬴政低低地说出口。胡亥站在一旁用心地听着，懂事地点点头：“我明白了。父亲，有的话你不必说。”他跑出去，嬴政一个人站在那幅画前，手指抚摸上粗糙的画框，一点点挪到那个熟悉的署名前。

他从书柜的最深处找到他弟弟曾经用过的颜料。再凝视了一会儿后突然失神地用大拇指沾了一点抹在脸上。玻璃框映射出他浅浅的倒影，他看到他的面容变幻，变成一张熟悉又陌生的脸。他把手背靠上玻璃，轻轻擦拭着那张脸上的颜料。他眨了一下眼睛，身后出现一个人。他再眨一下眼睛，那个人消失了。

 

城市的另一头，他们曾经的家拆迁了。一条现代化的商业街盖过他的记忆，那家新开的咖啡屋的位置重叠在他们的卧室之上。他弟弟喜欢在黎明的时候下床拉开窗帘，背对嬴政面朝阳光，凝望逐渐苏醒的世界。他曾经就站在这个位置把他抱起来，仰脸问他我们玩不玩捆绑play？更早的时候他们共用一间房间，毫无隐私地把衣服裤子叠放在一起，在半夜偷偷爬到对方的床上。

他们第一次发生关系也是在这里，当时他弟弟才刚刚成年，笨拙地咬开安全套把自己放进哥哥的身体里，让他哥哥轻吟出声。那时嬴政的母亲还活着，仅仅一门之隔随时能够进来。他抱住成蟜，用力咬他的唇瓣把那些不该有的声音吞进喉咙。

那个公园也修整过了，所有的景色都焕然一新。他还不习惯面对这样的公园。他的记忆出现了裂痕，成蟜被阻隔在断开的那一块。他在过去活得很好，在画板上调着他的颜料，在教堂的钟声中自由。

在嬴政心中很深很深的地方，比查林杰海渊还深一千倍，墨蓝的海水变成绝望的黑色。那里住着一个人，他的眼睛像星辰一样明亮，柔软的头发着水流的波动漂浮不定。

“我很好，只是忘不掉你。”

最终他把那些早已龟裂的颜料扔掉，宛如他揉碎那三枝黄玫瑰一样心静如水。他搬进一整套的书籍，放在颜料腾出的地方。弟弟存在过的一切痕迹都被哥哥抹去，只剩下他的画还昭示着亡者的存在。他时常跌进那些画中，在汹涌的波涛中迷失。

他很多次梦见过去的场景。他站在那套被岁月隆隆碾过的公寓前，指尖触碰冰冷的铁门。他敲门着门。嗒，嗒，嗒。

 


End file.
